Madre a los catorce
by M.k.F
Summary: Es fácil juzgar sin saber. ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de este fic puede dañar tu sensibilidad.


Madre a los catorce.

Supongo que la mayoría de la gente creerá que soy puta por embarazarme a mi edad. Y tal vez no estén muy equivocados… depende del concepto de "puta" de cada uno.

Pero, en mi defensa, yo estaba enamorada de él desde los once y desde mis trece éramos novios. Esperamos todo un año antes de tener relaciones y… sinceramente no fue algo planeado, solo se dio. Y solo fue una vez.

Tal vez algunos no quieran llamarme puta pero si estúpida por no usar protección. Y, de nuevo, tal vez no estén muy equivocados.

Aun así contare la historia de cómo se dio y después pueden juzgarme todo lo que quieran.

Digo, si es que alguien lee este estúpido diario.

Umm… si son menores supongo que no deberían estar leyendo esto, pero… ¿quién demonios soy yo para decirles qué hacer? Me embarace a los catorce.

En fin, él, mi novio y padre de mi hijo, se llamaba Toshiro. No les diré su apellido.

Era un tipo increíble… aunque si lo conocieran tal vez no les agradaría, no era muy amigable. Tendía a causar malas primeras impresiones, pero una vez se lo llegara a conocer más, era simplemente imposible no quererlo. Aunque tal vez esté diciendo esto porque lo amo.

Era un shinigami. Si, si, shinigami, Dios de la muerte. De esos tipos cool que guían a las almas. Pero él era uno de los shinigamis más poderosos. Era un capitán. Ya pueden ir envidiándome. JA.

Bueno, de acuerdo, no tienen nada que envidiarme. Nadie cuerdo envidia a una chica de catorce años embarazada.

A menudo, estos tipos, shinigamis, tenían guerras y esas cosas, arriesgando sus vidas por proteger el equilibrio y bla, bla, bla. Mi novio, que es capitán, está en primera línea siempre que tienen estas guerras. Y una aquí sintiéndose inútil sin poder hacer nada más que preocuparse por esos idiotas que no acceden a entrenarte y volverte fuerte para ayudarlos… Idiotas.

Hace como unos… ¿cuántos meses de embarazo tengo? Ah, si, seis meses. Hace como unos seis meses que estalló otra guerra de shinigamis contra tipos-malos, y yo estaba muy preocupada por aquel imprudente al que llamó novio, por cómo había sido terriblemente herido en la última guerra que habían tenido anterior a esa.

Toshiro vino a verme y me explicó todo. Los motivos de la guerra, cuando se llevaría a cabo esa guerra, donde se llevaría a cabo, cuanto tiempo aproximadamente podría llevar, sus planes, sus riesgos, todo. Por supuesto que cada palabra que decía solo hacía que me preocupara más y más. Cuando terminó de hablar le había preguntado si existía la posibilidad de que yo aún continuara teniendo a mi novio después de esa maldita guerra.

El desgraciado solo me sonrió con tristeza y me dio un largo y aburrido discurso de las responsabilidades de un capitán, y como ya me había advertido de estas cosas antes de empezar a ser novios, y lo mucho que lo sentía y bla, bla, bla.

La gente podrá llamarme como quiera, porque yo empecé el beso.

Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que esa podría ser la última vez que nos viéramos. Y simplemente quise besarlo y sentirme amada por él y amarlo.

Recuerdo esa noche a detalle.

No estábamos en mi casa, no. Estábamos en el parque. Él estaba en su forma shinigami, por lo que la gente no lo podía ver. De todas maneras no había nadie para verme hablar con la nada, y besar a la nada, porque estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Toshiro era un chico correcto, nunca me había puesto una mano encima sin mi permiso, es más, yo tenía que hacer que el infeliz princeso me tocara, yo llevé sus manos a mi cintura, y yo enredé nuestras lenguas juntas por primera vez en esa noche.

Ninguno de los dos tenía otras experiencias, todo lo que sabíamos lo habíamos aprendido del otro. Fuimos bastante torpes.

Yo me senté sobre él y acaricié su rostro y su cabello con nada más que la pura inocencia, solo quería acariciarlo para transmitirle todo lo que lo amaba. No sabía que las cosas iban a llegar a donde llegaron. Ni él tampoco. Sus manos temblaban mientras acariciaba mi cintura y mi espalda en un espacio muy reducido. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban tímidas entre sí. Yo estaba amando cada segundo de aquello, porque a pesar de su timidez, él me estaba haciendo sentir amada. Quería corresponderle todo ese amor. Supongo que por eso abrí su uniforme de shinigami y acaricié su torso… que por cierto estaba trabajadísimo, ventajas de ser shinigami capitán.

Él se estremecía ante mis caricias y yo lo adoraba. Vamos, pueden llamarme puta. Y ya que están, también pueden llamarme puta por besar su cuello, y por llevar sus manos bajó mi ropa de la escuela a acariciar mis caderas desnudas.

Si sus conceptos de puta son querer entregarme al chico que amo sin importarme mierdas tener catorce, ¡entonces soy bien puta!

No voy a mentir, ame cuando empezó a gemir mi nombre. Ame cuando me pegó contra su cuerpo. Ame que me levantara en brazos y me llevara a una fábrica abandonada con ese shunpo tan útil que tienen los shinigamis. Ame recostarnos en el suelo y continuar las cosas como las habíamos dejados, solo que ahora con él estando sobre mí. Ame que besara mi cuello y levantara mi blusa para acariciar mi piel desnuda. Ame que gimiera cuando yo lo acariciaba. Y ame gemir por sus caricias.

Y enloquecí completamente de amor cuando sentí su erección contra mi muslo.

Todo el tiempo él me preguntaba "¿Estás segura?" y todo el tiempo yo le contestaba "Si, por favor".

Aparte de puta también pueden llamarme otras cosas, como ofrecida, calenturienta, y todo lo que quieran, no van a hacer que me arrepienta de eso, ni del bebé que llevó en el vientre ahora.

Supongo que nuestra versión de hacer el amor no será considerada perfecta y mágica por todos.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y el piso estaba sucio, nosotros estábamos empapados por la lluvia, no se veía una mierda y ambos temblábamos de miedo como niñitos. Pero fue perfecto y mágico para mí porque a pesar de todas esas cosas no nos hicimos para atrás, continuamos amándonos.

Yo me desvestí y lo desvestí a él, yo llevé sus manos a mis pechos en desarrollo, yo le susurraba palabras de aliento… para que vean lo princeso que era. Aunque eso cambio en algún momento entre cuando mordisqueaba su oreja y acariciaba su miembro que por supuesto no era grande ni nada, el chico aparentaba trece después de todo, aunque si tenía sus buenos quince centímetros.

De repente él tomó el mando completamente, acariciaba mis pechos que eran bastante grandes para alguien de mi edad con mucho más fervor, para después acariciarme las piernas y dirigir sus manos a mi… Bueno, no voy a contar eso, solo sepan que me hizo algo increíble en mi entrepierna que me dejó empapada y lista para recibirlo.

Puta, ofrecida, calenturienta, cachonda, rastrera… Sip, pueden llamarme como quieran, porque yo le abrí las piernas más que feliz.

Y, tendrán que perdonarme, pero no habíamos planeado aquello y no hay condones en las fábricas de zapatos abandonadas. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, en lo último que pensaba en ese momento era en usar condón. También pueden llamarme estúpida.

No me dolió mucho cuando me penetró, mi himen probablemente se había rotó hace años, ya saben, eso de jugar futbol, patear hollows y toda la cosa. Empecé a disfrutarlo casi desde el principio. Y si, logré llegar al orgasmo. Para mí fue perfecto y mágico.

Estaba gratamente sorprendida de que Toshiro me haya sabido complacer, no volvería a llamarlo princeso en voz alta.

Él nos vistió debido a que yo estaba demasiado cansada, si, el no-tan-princeso me agotó, me besó un poco más y me llevó a mi casa, donde mi gemela se decidió a cubrirnos para que ni nuestro hermano ni nuestro padre idiota nos regañaran. Él durmió conmigo esa noche y cuando desperté al día siguiente ya no estaba.

Jamás lo volví a ver.

En aquella guerra, tres capitanes murieron y dos desaparecieron. Si mi Toshiro está entre los muertos o los desaparecidos, eso no se los diré, pero él definitivamente no está entre los vivos y a salvo que pudieron regresar a casa.

Por eso pueden llamarme como quieran, pero yo seguiré llevando a este bebé en el vientre con orgullo. Porque es nuestro hijo.


End file.
